


let me be (your taste test)

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ali likes cupcakes, sex, and ashlyn. but all together? heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be (your taste test)

            Ali has always loved cupcakes. They’re her go-to cheat food, birthday food, drunk food, you name it. Vanilla cupcakes, chocolate cupcakes, every kind of cupcake holds a special place in her heart. So the first time Ash asks if she wants to eat frosting off of her, Ali chokes on her water. 

“You what?” Ali asks, eyes wide as she wipes water off of her chin and places the glass down on the table.

“I was wondering if you wanted to eat frosting off of me,” Ash repeats, like she was asking if Ali wanted to paint her nails or go to brunch.

“Um, wow, sure? Yes?” Ali responds. “Are you sure you want that?” Ash nods.

“I know how you feel about sex and I know how you feel about cupcakes, so why not combine the two?”

“Cool,” Ali replies, a dorky smile on her face as she picks at her eggs. “Want to stop by the store on our way back from training today and pick up some frosting?”

 

 

 

“Can you just pick a flavor? Or just get multiple?” Ash asks. It’s quite awkward, standing around in a grocery store, no cart, just browsing the frosting. They’re in their clothes from training, and Ali has actual dirt on her lower thigh, right above where her socks had ended. Her hair is up in a ponytail, and Ash can see the sweat still on her skin. She just wants to get home and pull her girlfriend into the shower.

“I should just do vanilla, right? But I love chocolate frosting. But the vanilla they have in different colors, it would be kind of cool to cover you in something neon pink,” Ali muses. Ash sighs audibly, twiddling her fingers impatiently.

“What do you like, Ash? You’re more a vanilla frosting girl, right?” Ash shrugs.   
  
“It doesn’t matter to me, I’m not the one eating it,” Ash replies, and Ali turns to her, eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re not gonna reciprocate?” Ali asks, perplexed.

“I didn’t realize you wanted me to,” Ash replies, images of Ali covered in frosting entering her mind.

“I figured you would want to, but no worries, not everyone wants to see their girlfriend covered in frosting,” Ali replies evenly.

“No, no, I want to,” Ash hurries, taking her girlfriend’s words as a challenge. “Get me the blue one.”

“Do you just want vanilla?” Ali clarifies, starting to look through a few jars of cheesecake frosting, and smirking to herself.

“I’m happy with vanilla, but get whatever else you want, sweetheart.”

“I’m going to get one chocolate, and then the pink, blue, and purple of the colorful ones, and one regular vanilla,” Ali decides, skipping over the cheesecake frosting, not wanting to mix too many different flavors.

“Looks like we should’ve gotten a cart,” Ash teases. She takes a few of the jars out of Ali’s hands while her girlfriend gives her a serious look that makes her laugh.

 

 

“We are incapable of taking showers together,” Ali reminds her girlfriend as she pulls off her shorts. “Ew, I have dirt on my leg.”

“We’re in no hurry,” Ash insists, giggling quietly. “And yeah, you’ve had that dirt on your leg from when you almost slid into me earlier.”  
  
“I did not almost slide into you! It was a perfectly timed slide tackle that got the ball away from Crystal,” Ali insists. Ash just laughs once and reaches for Ali’s shirt.

“Whatever you say, baby,” Ash replies, teasingly, before running a hand down Ali’s abs.

“You just want to see me naked.”

“I want to aid you in the cleaning process, slide tackle queen,” Ash clarifies. Ali just laughs, pulling her sports bra over her head and tossing it in the laundry. Ash licks her lips as she pushes Ali against the counter, and Ali giggles, hoisting her up onto it and taking Ashlyn’s face into her hands as they kiss. Ash moves to slide a leg in between Ali’s, and Ali pulls back, shaking her head.   
  
“Do not put that dirty leg near my vagina,” Ali insists, and Ash chuckles, instead picking her up and bringing her into the shower. Ali purrs gently under the warm water.

“What kind of frosting do you think you’ll use first?” Ash asks as she hands Ali the shampoo.

“All three. I’ll paint you in all these different colors, and I’ll run my tongue on your breasts and abs until you cum untouched. We both know it won’t be the first time.”

“You say that like you’ve never cum just from my mouth on your ear and my hip between your legs,” Ash retorts, switching places with Ali under the water so that Ali can rinse out her shampoo.

“Okay, you tortured me that day! The entire day you tortured me.”

“I never said I play fair.” Ash trails a finger down Ali’s abs, and runs her thumb along her PSU tattoo.

“We went to the movies and you traced patterns on my inner thigh for more than two hours! We even had a blanket. I was just waiting for you to unbutton my fucking pants and finger me, but no! Then, I’m driving home, and you just start lightly rubbing me! Like how dare you. Must I go on?” Ali rants, spreading body wash all over herself with the loofa. Ash giggles, waiting for Ali to finish and then taking the loofa out of her hands.

“Don’t you have your own loofa?”

“Why would we need more than one loofa?”

“For hygiene!” Ali exclaims. Ash rolls her eyes at that.

“I think you should, go on,” Ash insists. “I don’t think ‘you rubbed my inner thigh’ is quite a justification for the premature orgasm that resulted.”

“You made a show of oh-so-slowly taking off all my clothes, and then you just started teasing me! For the longest time. And I was begging and trying to take care of myself and you just didn’t let me. And you know I have sensitive ears!!! You just managed to suck on a really sensitive spot at the same time your hip fell between my legs.”

“It was one of the funniest things I’ve ever seen.”

Ali makes a small sound of frustration, and finishes rinsing off before getting out of the shower. “You weren’t laughing at the time,” Ali insists, grabbing a fluffy towel from the rack. “If I recall correctly, you called it the hottest thing you’ve ever seen.”

            Ash steps out of the shower, and wraps her arms around Ali from behind, her hands meeting above Ali’s fluffy towel she has pulled over her chest.   
  
“Because it was. I’m just teasing you, baby. I’m thinking that seeing you covered in frosting might give it a run for its money though.”

“You didn’t even want to do it until I mentioned it,” Ali huffs, running her fingers along Ashlyn’s, her perfectly manicured short nails leaving Ash shivering.

“I had a different idea of what I might be consuming off of your body,” Ash admits, and Ali raises and eyebrow, and rests her head back on Ashlyn’s shoulder to look up at her.

“That being?”

“Have you ever done body shots?” Ash asks. Ali laughs once.

“Um, yeah, a couple of times in college. But nothing… sexy, I don’t know. Why? You planning on doing body shots off of me?”

“Kind of. It goes with the theme, though,” Ash assures her. “Birthday cake shots.”

“Will there be enough for both of us?” Ali questions.

“For sure. Do you want to start there?”

“Do you have everything you need?” Ali asks, turning her head to kiss the damp skin of Ashlyn’s neck.

“Mhm. It’s just Bailey’s and Cake vodka,” Ash replies.   


            Approximately ten minutes later, Ali finds herself lying completely naked on the kitchen counter, with a row of four bright pink shots rimmed with frosting and sprinkles. Ash pours a bit of the shot into Ali’s belly button, and then balances the shot glass on the valley between her breasts. Ali giggles with the cool feeling of the alcohol on her stomach.

“If you keep laughing you’re going to be covered in this shot,” Ash warns her, hesitant to let go of the shot glass.

“This would easier if they were larger,” Ali admits teasingly, but Ash just leans down and kisses the top of her right breast.   
  
“Well, they’re perfect the way they are.” Ash insists, swirling her tongue around on her skin. Ali’s nipples harden, partially as a reaction to the cool air in their apartment, and partially because of Ashlyn’s mouth in extremely close proximity to her right nipple.

“Ash,” Ali breathes out quietly. Ash moves down to lick at the alcohol on Ali’s defined abs, sliding her tongue across her belly button to lap up the pink liquid. Ali moves a hand to her hair, and Ash laps up the liquid that had spilled across her stomach, swirling her tongue around and sucking on her skin gently.

“Does it taste good?” Ali asks, trying not to arch her back too much and send the rest of the shot flying at her face. Ash uses her teeth to pick up the shot glass from between Ali’s breasts, and then presses the frosting and sprinkle-covered rim against Ali’s bottom lip. Ali opens her mouth and Ash tilts the glass so that Ali can drink the remainder of it.

“This is good,” Ali starts. “And… really erotic,” Ali admits, licking the frosting off of the rim. Ash puts the glass down next to them and leans down to kiss Ali deeply, and they make out with Ali’s back pressed to the cool counter and the taste of vodka, Bailey’s, and sprinkles on their lips. Ash is content to kiss Ali slow and deep, holding her bare hip in her hand and sliding her tongue along Ali’s. Ali, however, bites down on Ashlyn’s bottom lip, making her girlfriend whimper. Ali sucks the lip into her mouth gently to sooth it, and runs her nails down Ashlyn’s back.

“Ash,” Ali whispers against her lips, her voice cracking slightly with arousal. “I need more.”

            Ash takes this as an invitation, and pulls Ali’s hips down closer to the edge of the counter. She puts a clean dish towel under her head, to pad it, and then pulls a stool over to sit in front of the counter. She opens Ali’s legs up, exposing her already wet center to the cool air, and she goes to town on her thighs, kissing, sucking, licking, and biting on the muscular thighs. She drapes them over her shoulders, and moves to give a bit of attention to her favorite tat of Ali’s. Ali is already moaning quietly beneath her, desperate for more as Ash presses her lips to the tat. She brushes her lips against it, leaving a wet, open-mouthed kiss to “nittany” before sucking gently.

“Ash,” Ali begs, pushing her hips up. “Please.”

“You comfortable?” Ash asks, knowing she can’t be, her back digging into the counter and just a thin dish towel beneath her head.

“I’m fine. Please.”

            Ash buries her face between Ali’s legs, inhaling the scent of her aroused girlfriend before moving to kiss her damp outer lips. Ali whimpers quietly, more than ready, and Ash takes her sweet time, running her tongue along her lips before sucking gently on them. She delves in finally, licking across Ali’s clit and listening to her moan.

“You’re so wet,” Ash moans, coating her tongue, mouth, and chin as she eats Ali out. Ali’s hand finds its way to Ashlyn’s hair, tugging and pushing and holding tightly as her hips push up into her mouth.

“Ash,” Ali moans, louder this time, the feeling of Ashlyn’s tongue teasing her entrance and lapping at her clit making Ali more wet by the moment. “Fuck.”

            Ash thrusts her tongue into her entrance, and Ali lets out an “oh God,” as she pushes her hips and Ashlyn’s face even closer, desperate for the incredible feeling of Ashlyn’s tongue pushing against her wet walls. “Oh, please, Ash.”

            She pushes hard on the back of Ashlyn’s head, as Ash moves to pay attention to her throbbing clit. “Yes, yes, yes,” Ali chants, unable to control the erratic thrusting of her hips. “Ash, I’m, yes, I’m close,” she admits, the long licks across her clit causing the pleasure pooling in her stomach to rise with each passing moment. Ash brings one hand up to join her mouth, and easily slides two fingers into Ali’s dripping entrance. Ali’s back arches off of the counter, and she pushes her head back into the towel underneath it. She knows she’s not comfortable, but all she can focus on is Ashlyn’s fingers, pushing into her and searching for her g-spot, and her tongue, treating her clit to a gentle, torturous licking. Ali looks down at Ash eagerly between her legs, and her orgasm comes stronger and faster than she’s prepared for, a quick, “yes!” being the only thing out of her mouth before her orgasm leaves her shuddering in pleasure.   
  
“Fuck,” Ali groans quietly. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“I should be asking you that question,” Ash replies, leaving soft kisses on Ali’s abs, which are covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“I’m always trying to kill you,” Ali clarifies, and Ash giggles, resting her cheek on Ali’s hip.

“Well, you succeeded,” Ash responds, sighing dramatically. She sits up a bit more and grabs another shot from the counter next to them.

“Warm shots?” Ali asks, cringing slightly as she watches her girlfriend swing back the pink liquor.

“Want the rim?” Ash asks, offering Ali the frosting and sprinkle covered rim. Ali sits up as well, and lets Ash hold the glass to her mouth as she works her tongue over the frosting.

“Get the containers we bought at the store,” Ali demands, jumping off of the counter, a new wave of arousal pooling in her stomach. “I have a surprise in our room as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!! 
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who has been extremely patient with me so far. this will be a multi chapter, and will have approx 3-4 installments. 
> 
> please comment and let me know what you think. i'm trying to keep my motivation to write this and i'll really appreciate it. 
> 
> you're the best :)


End file.
